Cruise of Opposites
by Yurilover89
Summary: Blossom Utonium and Butch Jojo are going on a cruise together. They start to have some fun which will bring the Pink Puff and the Green Ruff closer than before. Rated M for language, nudity, sexual reference, and lemon.


**Their is nothing I own, only the plot. Blossom and Butch belong to Craige McKracken.**

Cruise of Opposits

On a beach dock, where a huge line of people were getting aboard a luxerious cruise ship, the sun was shining bright with some clouds in the sky, and the wind blew by gently. In the line were two ten-year-old kids both complete opposite from each other. One was a girl that had long red hair that had a maroon bow, pink eyes, wearing sunglasses, a pink sleeveless shirt, pink sport shorts, and pink sandals. She was named Blossom Utonium.

The other was a boy that had short black hair in a cowlick and green eyes. He wore a green tropical button up shirt, lightish brown shorts, and brown sandals. His name was Butch Jojo. They don't seem to get along much, not because she's a Powerpuff Girl and he's a Rowdyruff Boy, or because of what they they went through in the past, but because Butch would get on Blossom's nerves with his bad boy nature or of the he would make a fool out of smart kids, mostly her and she would get on his with witty comebacks, or how she would ignor how good looking he is.

The only reasone they were going on a cruise ship was because their teams flagged a truce when they were still five-years-old after the Professor soaked the Rowdyruff Boys in Antidot-X and have them roam the streets without any powers. When the boys got in trouble with a big bully and were nearly killed, the girls came in and rescued them. Surprised that the girls saved them even if they were enemies, the boys felt terrible for trying to defeat the girls once and for all and decided to use their powers to fight side by side with them. And the Professor even took them in and raised them as sons, the way Mojo or Him never treated them. During the years of living together the girls and the boys grew to love each other like family.

Now Blossom got along with Brick and Boomer really well, and Butch grew very found of Buttercup and Bubbles, as for each other, they would constantly fight, but despite that, deep down, they actually care for one another.

They were both mesmerized of how amazing the ship they were going on looked. Blossom looked over at Butch with stern eyes saying "Look, Butch! We aren't going on this trip together because we like each other! We're just here to relax."

Butch rolled his eyes with a frown. "Whatever! I didn't even ask you to come with me! Did I?" Busaid pointed out. "I can just tell that at the moment I go to sleep in the room we'er staying in, your gonna try to slit my throat in my sleep."

Blossom darted her angered eyes at Butch "Butch! You know that even if I don't approve your attitude, I would never think of..." Blossom then smelled a rather pleasent wiff. It was the smell of ripped abs. She closed her eyes as if in a sexual dream. She followed the smell and she saw that it led her to the last person she wanted to smell a delightfully sexy smell from. "Butch? Are you wearing... Men's cologne?"

Butch smirked and said "You noticed? It's BOD men's, Really Ripped Abs scented...!" The way Butch finished that scentanse made Blossom act as if she was repulsed. Butch then leaned closer to her with a devilishly charming grin. "Aw, come on Blossy...! Don't pretend that you don't looove it...!"

Blossom started to blush, the way Butch was leaning close to her as she said in her thoughts "Is he actually trying to hit on me?" She then said aloud "Butch, do not call me that!"

"Give me a good reasone why I shouldn't...?" Butch said in a husky tone.

Blossom turned to him with a threatening finger at his face. "I can name thirty damn good reasons! But I'll just tell you one so that I don't bore you!"

Butch crossed his arms and looked away with a pissed off as he said in his thoughts "I despise your very existance, I just know that she's going to fuckin say that shit to me!"

"Reason number one: we are only going on this cruise as friends! Nothing else, just friends!"

Butch was surprised to hear Blossom say that as he said in his thoughts "Did... did she just refured me and herself as... friends...?" Butch shook the thought off. "That is bull shit, Red! You don't want me as anything that means something to you! I'm nothing but a waste of Chemical-X, that's what you see me as!"

Blossom felt anger and guilt when she heard him say that. "Butch, I do not think that way of you!"

"Yeah you do, ever since we first met you thought of me that way!" Butch said in calm anger. "You may no longer see my bros. that way, but with me..."

"Can we just drop it and focus on trying to relax and enjoy the vacation?"

"Whatever, it's not like I'm gonna force my dick in your..."

Before Butch could finish that dirty scentance, Blossom cut him off saying "Butch! I am not that kind of girl! I swear, your are a complete asshole! Just don't even think about holding hands with me!"

Butch didn't bother to look back to her. "Fine by me! You started it anyway! Bitch...!" Blossom chose to ignore that last statement as they walked adored the ship. When the ship was full of passengers, it started to move away from the docks and out in the ocean.

Blossom and Butch walked along the wooden floor boards that were waxed to look shiny. They could see some folding chairs for sunbathing standing in a row along the walls. They then came across a pool that had a gigantic slide with more chairs around it. Inside the ship, they could see over five floors above them. Around them were sofas and chairs with coffe tables. The stairs were straight with golden rails, the two on the sides had a swirly end at the bottom. The statue at the center of the foyer was that of a whale with a little fountains underneath it and with water coming out from it's porthole.

They went to the counter to register a room. Butch rang the bell about three times, and after having no response, they decided to sit down in the sofa while they wait. Butch then noticed that Blossom was looking all sad, and it was making him feel guilty. He and Blossom may have fought a lot, but there were some occasions where they would be worried for each other. And if one of them left the other, they would grow to miss the fights they would have.

Butch didn't want to admit it to anyone, especially Blossom for that matter, but he grew attracted to her. She may be bossy, self-righteous, prideful, easily frustraited, and she would lose her temper on the foolish of things, but she is mostly kind, beautiful, selfless, friendly, smart, loving, and she knows that she has to admit her mistakes. He always found it cute the way she gets angry, which explains why he teases her a lot.

Blossom was the same way towards Butch. She found it hard to admit her true feelings for her new found yang to her ying. She may not like his temper, his rudeness, his pervert side, his distrust, or his way of acting cool, but what she liked about him was his wisdom, his fun side, his courage, his handsomeness, his loyalty, the way he regrets what he did, and his passion to keep the ones he is close to safe. She even found his sweet side to be cute too.

Feeling all cooled down from that last fight they had, Butch looked at Blossom and said "Hey Blossom?"

Blossom snapped out of her trance of sadness and looked at Butch "Huh? Yeah?" She was surprised that Butch called her name fully instead of callin her 'Blossy' or Lady Nag-A-Lot.' The worst thing he would call her was a bitch.

Butch then looked down, rubbing the back of his neck in guilt. "I'm... I'm sorry."

Blossom almost thought that she imagined him say those two heartfelt words, but she knew that he really said those words. "For the... fight we had?"

"Yeah, and for calling you a bitch."

Blossom held her hands together and placed them on her bare lap. "It's okay, I'm sorry for starting it."

Butch then made a kind smirk. "Nah, it's no big deal. What you said is right, tough. I'm a complete asshole."

Blossom rubbed a thumb on her hand and said "No, your only half of an asshole. The people that make you angry so that they can defeat you easily, they're the real assholes. You tend to be nice to my sisters now that your their friend. They love your very much, you know? And I know for a fact that you love them too."

Butch blushed in modesty and said "Yeah, Bubbles always likes to prank me by dressing my hair in a girly way, and I would get real mad when I wake up and look in the mirror. And then I would chase after her and she would giggle about it."

"And you and Buttercup are like twins. You two would compete to see which of you is better at doing one thing than the other."

"Yeah. And about you... Your not a complete bitch. Now Princess, she's the Bitch Queen!" Blossom couldn't help but laugh at that comment of Butch's. "You just lecture because you don't want anybody to make the same mistakes twice, which is probably one of the many reasons why Brick and Boomer like you so much."

Blossom blushed in modesty and said "Yeah, Brick is like the twin brother I never had."

"And Boomer is like a little brother to you, considering how comfortable he feels around you."

They stood quiet awkwardly for a while, until Blossom asked a question, a question that seems hard to answers. "Did we even become friends while you guys were powerless?"

Butch was surprised to hear her ask such a wiered question. Butch scratched his head and said "I don't know. I mean, we constantly fight each other with words and physical actions."

"Well, that's the thing! Every time we are separated from each other... we grow to miss getting on each other's nerves. And you know what they say, if two people don't fight so much, they wouldn't love each other." Butch widened his eyes in surprise and blushed of her saying 'love each other.' Blossom heard herself say 'love' and that made her widen her eyes and blush in embaracement. "I... I-I-I mean in a... uh... uh... brother and sister sort of way! Not in a romantic... lovey-dovey sort of way..."

Before she could finish rephrasing what she meant to say, a man at the counter said "Ahem, may I help you two children?" They looked at the counter and saw a man.

They approached the counter as Blossom said "Um, yes sir. We would like a room for two please."

"Alright then, I'll set both of you up with room 236. Here's your key. Enjoy your stay."

The man gave a key to Blossom. "Thank you."

Feeling that things were cool between them, Butch said "So... You think that we'll have some fun without being at each other's throats?"

Blossom looked at Butch and smiled saying "Yeah, I guess we should have fun as friends for once. It is unhealthy to not act positive."

They left the counter and headed straight for the elevator. As they waited, unaware to Butch, Blossom stared at Butch from head to toe. She looked at his arms, seeing that all the activities he's been doing have made him have a well-built body that was normal for healthy ten-year-old boys. It was making her want to open that shirt so that she could see his bare torso, front and back. She made dreaming eyes at Butch, thinking in her thoughts "Butch, even though you irritate me a lot, your still lovable for many reasons. And I can't believe I was more worried about how rude you are instead of how cute and funny you are."

When the elevator doors opened, they walked in and pressed the floor the room they were staying at was at. When the doors closed and as the elevator went up, Blossom didn't notice that Butch was looking at her, observing her figure. He couldn't resist how the cute cloths she was wearing nearly fit her premature hourglass figure and her developing breasts. He could tell that she her breasts we in the middle of changing from level A-cup to level B-cup. Her soft, smooth and well-chiseled legs made him want to feel them with his hands. And the way the shorts made her butt look cute was driving him crazy. Butch made a love smile and thought "Damn, Utonium...! Why do I look at you as a nagging science nerd? Your a beautiful princess. There's no doubt in my mind. I'm in love."

When they exited the elevator, Butch thought of something and said "Hey, wait a minute! We could've just flown up here."

Blossom realized that and bumped a palm on her own forehead and said "Ugh! Your right, we could have! Stupid us!"

They both laughed and then went to the room thare were staying in. Blossom used the key to unlock the door and when she opened it, they saw how neat the room looks. There was a clean bathroom on their left. Inside there were white walls, blue tile floors, a sink counter that stretched to the wall with a fancy toilet next to it and a shower facing the door that had a glass door. Further in the room ther was a T.V., some dresser drawers, and two porthole windows with one normal sized bed with two pillows.

Blossom placed the backpack she was carrying on the floor near the T.V. and Butch did the same with the bag he was carrying with his shoulder. "So, now that we'er settled in, what do ya want to do first?"

Blossom thought about it for a moment and said "Well, I figured we should do some shopping first..."

Butch made a bored face. "Yawn...!"

Blossom ignored the fake yawn and continued "Where there could be some arcade games and action figures."

Hearing Blossom say they might find the things he likes, he sighed and said "Alright, I'll give in to that temptation and shop with you til we drop!"

At the mall part of the ship, it was like a city, as usual. The people were noisey and the music filled the atmosphere. Blossom and Butch were at the enterance, seeing how crowded it was. "Wow...! This place is nearly packed!"

"Yeah. It could be easy for two people to lose each other." Said Blossom. Then she looked at Butch then at her index fingers that were pointing each other's tips as she blushed. "Um... Butch?"

Butch looked at Blossom, wondering what she wanted. "What's up?"

"I know that I told you to 'not think about holdng hands with me,' but I... I take it back... I wouldn't mind if..."

Butch saw how regretful she was of what happened on their way in the ship, so he smiled at her and said "Sure." Blossom looked at Butch in surprise and then smiled as she reached out for Butch's hand and he reached for hers. When their hands touched and gripped on to each other, they both felt their hearts acting like they trying to burst out of their chests and their cheeck became red with shyness of comfort.

As they walked around, Butch couldn't help but remember the time he first hurt Blossom emotionaly. It was night time, and they were fighting as usual, when Butch said something he didn't think Blossom would take so personaly. She started to cry with hurt and anger, something that struck Butch hard with shock and guilt. Blossom noticed Butch was in a state of regret. "Butch? What's wrong? Are you thinking about past regrets?"

Butch snapped out of his guilt trance and looked at Blossom. "Uh... yeah..."

"Which one?"

Butch looked down and said "The day I... hurt your feelings for the first time in my life..."

Blossom was touched to hear him feel sorry for that night. "You mean, the night you made me slap you then run out of the house crying and because of that, I almost got rapped by a freak?"

"Yeah... When I said that you were a stupid, self-rightious, know-it-all bitch and heard you gasp in shock, I... I felt like something just slamed an iron bar hard in the chest, especialy when I saw you cry and felt you slap me hard in the face. I never been slapped before. It really stung alot..."

Blossom tried her best to hold back the tears as she said "When you said thoes awful things... I felt like... I never believed that you would say that and... my heart felt broken... After I ran from the house... I was caught by a vicious demon in the shadows... I felt so scared, I didn't know what to do... That vile creature beaten and ripped by clothes bad... I thought I was going to die... But then, I heard that monster scream in pain. I looked and... I saw you, saving my life."

Butch then made a serious look straight up. "I felt that I had to go and apologize to you for what I said. Then I heard you scream... I felt that I had to defend you. When I saw you all beaten and shit, I was enraged, so I flew right into that pathetic creature and broke his hands with my feet. The coward ran away as I turned to you. My rage completly vanished when I faced you. I went up to you and kneeled."

"And you said 'I'm sorry.' But I bearly heard that, because I was too busy feeling that my heart was fixed by the one broke it in the first place by saving me from suffering a horrible death. I felt so touched that I cried alot of tears and hugged you, holding on to you. And you hugged me, acting as a blanket that comforts me. Then you helped me get cleaned up and patched all of my bruises. Then I gave you a soft kiss where I slapped you, as my way of thanking you and forgiving you."

"Yeah... Then after three months or so... We started it up again..." Butch said scratching the back of his head in an awkward way.

"Yeah, we did... But at least we were more careful of how we fight each other." Blossom said with a smile. She then placed her head on his shoulder, making him blush.

After they returned from the mall, Blossom turned to Butch and asked "Okay, I think it's your turn to choose the next activity?"

Butch then felt his stomach rumble. "Hm, well I am getting a little hungry. I say we head for the restraint for lunch."

Blossom agreed to the idea. "Good idea! Let's slip into something fancy."

"Whatever you say, Bloss!" Butch exlaimed as he gave Blossom a friendly spank on the cute butt.

Blossom yelped in surprise, then laughed as she gently pushed him on the bed "Butch, you are such a pervert!" Blossom took her new mature pink dress that was for a girl of her size and some maroon high-heel shoes. She went into the bathroom to change. Butch's mischevious and lustful behaviour got the best of him an decided to take a peek of Blossom crossing her arms as she grasped the bottom front of her shirt, lifting it up and off, revealing that she was wearing a cute pink bra. Seeing her nearly exposed torso made Butch get the tingeling feeling down in his shorts. When Blossom bent down to take her sandals off, Butch beheld Blossom's shorts covered bottom, which turned him on even more. He just wanted to go in and touch her skin, but he mannaged to control his lust as he sat back down.

"She does have a cute and sexy ass. God, everything about her is cute and sexy..." When Blossom came back out, Butch became awe strucked, seeing how beautiful she looked in that slevless dress that had a split on the right side that went up to her knee.

"Well, what do you think?" Blossom asked as she spun around once.

Butch didn't know what to say, sexy, hot, or beautiful. But he decided to say "Beautiful...!" He then got up and took his new tuxedo that could fit a boy his age and black pants saying "Guess it's my turn to get all sexy."

Blossom made a humming giggle at what Butch said as Butch went in. Blossom then looked at the bathroom door and thought to herself "Well... I was created to be a perfect girl, not a perfect person." So she snuck up to the door and took a peek of Butch unbuttoning his shirt and pulling his off his shoulders. She marveled at his shirtless torso, seeing his bearly musculer chest. His abs were bearly noticeable, his arms had some muscels from his upper arm to his sholders, and his back had some muscels too. Blossom almost felt like fainting, observing his premature body struckter.

"Oh my god...!" She said in her thoughts. "Butch is so cute and sexy when he's shirtless...!" She wanted to go in there and feel those muscels, but she figured that now wasn't a good time, so she sat back down before she would collaps from having desiring dreams. Butch came back out in his tuxedo with a green bow-tie, and black polished shoes. Blossom's eyes were widened in awe.

"So, how do I look?" Butch asked, possing with a fist on his hip and the other knuckls up to his chest.

Blossom was lost with words, but she can describe one thing about him "You are handsome...!"

As Blossom got up, Butch held his arm in a hook formation. "Shall we?" He asked with a smirk.

Blossom gently gripped his arm, smiling at him. "Let's."

Later at the fancy resterant, Butch and Blossom had just got done eating. "Mm... That was awesome. I'm stuffed."

Blossom covered her mouth before she burped inside her mouth saying "Yeah, it was."

The music they were listening to was beautiful. It set Butch in the mood to dance like in a prom, so he got up from his seat and went to Blossom, who looked at him with a bit of confusion. "Care to dance?"

Blossom blushed at what Butch was offering. Then she smiled at him with a hand reaching up to his saying "I would love to." Blossom sat up as they went to the dance floor with everyone else and faced each other. Butch placed his hands on the sides of Blossom's premature hourglass figure as Blossom placed her hands on Butch's shoulders, then they started to dance, taking two steps to the sides, two steps forward and back, and some turns.

As they danced, Blossom said in an admiring spirit "Your a pretty good dancer, for someone who acts like a nut."

Butch chuckled at what Blossom said. Then he thought of something and said "Hey, Bloss? Did you... have any... crushes?"

Blossom had red on her cheeks. He never heard Butch ask such a thing before. She thought abou it and said "Well... I did like Dexter, and he did save my life a lot of times, but... I know that he has Ogla, so..."

"Anybody else?"

Blossom made a teasing smile and said "Well... This boy happens to be someone who didn't know right from wrong when he was first created... he has the hair-color, eye-color and interest a certain loving sister of mine has, and he happens to be brave, goofy, a little violent, but human. And he's really cute. And you?"

"Well... The girl of my dream is very judgemental, very intelegant, a crime fighter, and a beloved heroine. Someone my older bro was hatefuly jealouse of for having a far more better life and greater dad than him, but grew to love because of what she did for him. She's looks like she could be my bros. twin, and she's smart, kind, patient, a little bossy, but she knows when to stop. And she's very cute."

Butch looked at Blossom's glimmering pink eyes and she looked back at his dark emerald eyes. They then closed their eyes and moved their faces closer to each other until they had their lips pressed against each other. As they kissed, they felt their own hearts beating fast with love, desire, and passion.

They broke the ten second kiss as Butch said "Wow...! That was an awesome kiss, even for a first kiss." he then stroke Blossom's hair. "Your a real awesome kisser."

Blossom's eyes looked away as she blushed with a smile. "Thanks... Your great at kissing yourself. I think your the only boy I want to kiss for the rest of my life."

"And your the only girl I want to kiss forever."

After they returned to their room, they felt the need to have some more fun, they decided to head for the pool. "How about we get ourselves wet?" Blossom looked at Butch with a raised eye brow. "With... water at the... pool, I mean!" Butch chuckled nervously.

Blossom giggled at Butch's goofiness. "I knew what you meant, I was just messing with you."

Butch smiled and nodded his head from side to side. "I hate you."

Blossom smiled back and said "I hate you too." Butch was the first to change out of his tuxedo and into his swim trunks. Blossom though to herself "Yay! I get to see his upper body some more!"

Blossom changed into her cute pink bikini that had ribbons around the edges of the leg holes. Butch almost felt like passing out from the exposure of sexiness and cuteness. "Damn it, Bloss! Can you get any hotter?" He thought.

They had a blast at the pool, sliding down tubes, swimming above and under, sunbathing, and splashing each other.

It was near sunset as Butch and Blossom walked along the outside of the boat, holding hands. They were enjoying how beautiful the ship was when the sun starts to set. But what they were enjoying more was the sun and the way the ocean was all golden looking and sparkling like diamonds.

After six minutes or so, Blossom looked at Butch and said "So far, this cruise has been fun."

Butch looked back at Blossom and said "Yeah, and we got a whole week to enjoy it." Then he looked at the water. "Do I really deserve this though? I mean... Me and my bros. did a lot of bad stuff, other than nearly destroying the city. I mean, you girls did it once, but we were doing it tons of times..."

Blossom looked at the water as well and said "Well, what's in the past... Is done. I find it hard to let go of the past too. But if there's one thing I've learned is that you learn from your past mistakes and failures. Just like me and you." Blossom gripped onto Butch's hand which made him look at her with love in his eyes.

Butch and Blossom embraced each other in a make out session, her arms around his shoulders and his arms around her waist. They held each other close, having Blossom nearly bare torso press against Butch's bare torso. Butch softly groaned in Blossom's mouth and Blossom let out soft moans in his as their tongues battled, neither of them were losing, only winning by tasting each other.

After making out for about more than three minutes, they broke and panted for air. "I'm feeling a little tired. How about you?"

"Hm, yeah. I need to rest up too. Let's head back to the room."

When they got back to their room, Blossom felt the need for a shower. She went inside the bathroom and was about walk to the shower, when she heard Butch call her name. She turned to him, feeling curious of what he wants. "What is it, Butch?"

Butch then blushed with one hand behind his back and scratched the back of his head saying "I um... I was thinking... Since we'er love and we'er alone with each other... I was wondering if... you... a-and me..."

Blossom blushed full red and looked away saying calmly "You mean have... underage sex?"

Butch cringed in regret, thinking that now Blossom is wanting to break up with him already without giving him another chance. "Your right! It was a completely stupid idea! I should know better!"

But then Blossom said "Butch, it's okay. I can't hold the temptation in either... I want you... Butch Jojo."

Butch was surprised and relieved of what Blossom said. He then hugged her from behind with his hands placed on her soft tummy. Blossom closed her eyes, smiling as she felt his hands rub on her stomach ever so gently. "I want you too... Blossom Utonium."

Butch then lowered his right hand to her upper right leg, which she started to bend half way. Butch placed his head on Blossom's right as she placed her hand on his cheek. This sexual action aroused their desire to feel one another. Blossom turned around so that she would face him.

"Let's clean each other...!" Blossom said in a slightly naughty voice as she placed her bow on the counter. Butch smirked with love and lust as he opened the shower door so that they can both step in. He turned the water on and allowed it to rain on them. With both of them wet, Blossom took the soap and leathered her hands with it. Butch took the soap from her and covered it all over his palms. They then started to rub each other's skin with soap. Blossom was so glad to finally feel Butch's chest with her hands.

Butch was really happy to be able to have his finger tips feel her breasts. He then slipped his hands under her bikini top to feel more of her breasts. Blossom gasped and tightend her eyes in sexual pleasure, feeling Butch's fingers rub across her nipples, making them hard and stiff.

Blossom rubbed her hands up and down Butch's stomach, then she slipped her fingers under the line of his swim trunks, coming close to feeling his aroused penis. Butch made some hums as he felt her soft hands do their magic. He had his hands rub Blossom's inner thighs, making her cringe in pleasure, feeling him coming close to feel her vulva.

Blossom then placed her head on Butch's shoulder as her hands rubbed on his back and Butch's rubbed on her back. After they rinsed themselves off and dired off, they went to the bed. Blossom sat on the bed, leaning on her hands as Butch stood beside her and leaned forward to her so tha he would kiss her lips while one of his hands did it's magic. Blossom moaned in Butch's mouth as she rubbed her hands up and down his moving arm, feeling the muscle he has in that arm. Butch rubbed his hand on the side of her torso. Then he got himself in the bed, laying on top of the beautiful redhead. Blossom wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull his body against hers. Butch wrapped an arm around her waist and a hand on the back of her head as to deepen their kiss.

They rolled over so that Blossom would be on top. As Blossom rubbed a hand on his left chest, Butch's hand moved up her back until it reached the strings of her bikini. Butch undid the strings, making the bikini lose. Blossom lifted herself up so that her top fell on Butch, who threw the discarded garment and then eyed Blossom's not so big or so small breasts. Blossom then laid down with her face on his chest. She began to kiss his chest, making him groan and sigh in pleasure. She messaged his shoulders, making him feel relaxed as Blossom kissing his upper torso. She then kissed down to his premature abs. Butch made a gentle smile as he petted her hair and rubbed her upper soft and smooth back.

Blossom laid on her back, allowing Butch to rub on her breasts. Blossom let out gasping moans as she felt Butch's hands do their magic. Butch massaged one breast whil he kissed the other, sucking her nipple. Blossom clutched on to the bed sheets, feeling her breasts being kissed and massaged. "Oh...! Oh god... Butch...! That feels so good...!"

She then pulled his swim trunks off and saw his penis. She saw that he already got started on going through pubirty, seeing that she could see little hair on his testicals. Butch sat on his butt as Blossom slowly moved her hand to his sex until she was touching it with her finger tips. Butch felt a surge of pleasure steadely run through his body as he felt the redhead's skinny little fingers rub his penis. "Like what you got?"

Blossom looked at Butch with a smile and said "Yeah, your penis feels so soft...!" She then replaced her fingers with her lips, kissing he sides, and then she put it in her mouth.

Butch clutched on to her hair with one hand as he felt her tounge circle around it. "Aw... yeah...! That feels good...!"

Blossom more than enjoyed tasting his penis as she continued to suck on it. She pulled out to say "It taste really good too...!" Then she started to suck it faster, making Butch cringe in pleasure.

"Ah, shit! Yeah...! Suck it as long as you like...!"

Blossom stopped after six minutes of sucking Butch's penis and sat on her bottom. Butch moved close to her as his hands reached for her bottom bikini. He pulled the bikini off and threw it away. Blossom smiled at him saying "Be gentle...!"

"You know I will...!" Butch assured as he rubbed her legs with his hands. Butch place a hand above where her vulva is and started to rub on it, making Blossom gasp, feeling him teasing her. Blossom then spread her legs, giving Butch access to her sex. Butch then gently rubbed her thighs, sending waves of pleasure through her body. She then let out a scream of pleasure when she felt Butch insert two fingers inside her vigina. Butch started slow, pumping his fingers in and out of Blossom, causing her to arche her back. Butch then pumped faster, making Blossom moan loud. After two minutes of doing this, he pulled his fingers out and then leaned his face in between her thighs so that he would lick her vulva.

Blossom clutched on to his hair with two hands and her legs bearly closed, having her thighs touch his cheeks as Butch continued to kiss and lick her vigina. "Oh...! Yes...! That feels so good...!"

Butch kept kissing Blossom's sex for five minutes and then stopped. "Get on all fours." Butch requested as Blossom did so on her hands and knees. Butch then placed kisses on her butt cheeks, making Blossom shiver in pleasure. He then inserted a finger inside her hole, which shocked Blossom.

She looked back in worry and said quickly "Butch, what are you doing? It's dirty there!"

Butch looked at Blossom and said "It's your ass, it's not dirty in anyway to me."

"But..." Before Blossom went on talking, she closed her eyes tight and gasped when she felt Butch's finger pull in and out of her hole. "It... it tickles...!" Butch replaced his finger with his tongue, making Blossom clutch on the bed sheets. Butch then stood on his knees and inserted his penis in her butt. Blossom let out a scream of pleasure as she clutched the sheets harder, feeling his penis pump in and out of her butthole for about three minutes.

He pulled his penis out and went up to Blossom's face to kiss her lips. Blossom sat on her knees and Butch did the same as they made out. They broke and looked into each other's eyes with love and desire. "Blossom, I can't even fathum how much I love you."

"I can't messuer my love for you either, Butch. Your the cutest and sweetest bad boy I know."

"And your the cutest and sweetest smart girl I've ever met."

The kissed some more before they started to go sixty-nine degrees on each other with Blossom on top of Butch. Blossom looked over her shoulder at Butch with a sweet smile saying "After this, let's do the grand finale."

"You just read my mind." Butch started to lick Blossom's vigina while she presses her lips on the tip of his penis. Butch moaned in pleasure while Blossom made muffled moans with his penis inside her mouth. They kissed and licked each other's opposit sex for more than eight minutes before Blossom layed down on her back with her legs spread. Butch sat on his knees and leaned his body above Blossom's.

Butch looked at Blossom with a hint of eagerness. "Ready for this?"

Blossom looked at Butch with glimering eyes and said "With you... I'll always be ready for it." Hearing that it was alright for him to continue, he grabbed his penis with his hand and started to rub the tip of it against Blossom's vulva. Blossom let out a small yelp, feeling his sex rub against the outside of hers. "Oh god...! It feels amazing...!"

Butch looked at Blossom with an encouraging smile. "It'll feel more amazing when..." Then he slowly inserted his penis inside of her vigina, making Blossom scream in pleasure as Butch began to thrust in and out inside of her. Blossom felt surge of pleasure course through her body, feeling her sex meeting his. They both let out loud moans as Butch kept rubbing his penis inside of Blossom's vigina. "Fuck! This feels... incredible!" Butch groaned as he started to hump Blossom faster.

"Oh my god! Fuck yes! This feels so amazing!" Blossom screamed. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I love you!"

"I love you too!" Butch yelled. Butch looked at Blossom's breats, watching them bounce up and down with each thrust, which excited him more. Blossom wrapped her arms around Butch's shoulders and her legs around his waist so that she was off the bed and thrusting with Butch as he layed his upper arms flat on the bed to support them both. They started to make shorter, harder, and faster thrusts, giving each other great amounts of pleasure.

After more than five minutes of thrusting, they both felt their climax coming close. "Blossom! I'm close!"

"I'm close too!" With a few more thrusts, Blossom and Butch climaxed and let out loud and long screams of pleasure. Butch lowered Blossom down gently as her limbs let go.

They then layed their head down on the pillows, holding each other's naked bodies against each other and looked at each other's smiling faces. "If Boomer caught us doing this, he would have a heartattack. "Said Blossom.

"Yeah, not to mention Buttercup would have a siesure and then beat me up bad for having my sex inside yours."

Blossom made a humming giggle as she said "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed each other's lips one last time before falling asleep in each other's arms.

**END**


End file.
